<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fantasia by rosebud666</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23761111">Fantasia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosebud666/pseuds/rosebud666'>rosebud666</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Stoker (2013)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Horcruxes, Mind Control, One Shot, Room of Requirement, Room of Requirement Shenanigans, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:34:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23761111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosebud666/pseuds/rosebud666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A last year Hogwarts student runs into a man applying for a job at Hogwarts. She tries to relax herself by letting her emotions go through her music, but finds she has some company. Inspired by the piano scene in Stoker (2013). One-shot, TomRiddleJr./OC.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tom Riddle/Original Female Character(s), Tom Riddle/Other(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fantasia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Annnddd another one from my Fanfiction a few years ago. This one is a one-shot though so you don't have to wait for me to inish! I have always wanted to do something with the scene from Stoker (2013) where India is playing the piano with her uncle. I've always been very fascinated by that movie and that scene was one of my favorites, so I finally found something to write to it. I have this up on my Fanfiction account originally and then I also posted it to my Tumblr: ASongOfManyFandoms. This is just a quick one-shot, but I might hold it in my pocket for a story later. I've always loved Tom Riddle's character, and I like working with his humanity. It's interesting. The tumblr version is just a little different in the sense that it is a Tom Riddle x Reader version and just a tad different of an intro.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I have a gift, one that only a few witches and wizards had. When I touch a person, I can see their entire life in an instance. It's like reading a book all at once but not in chronological order. Since I've grown I've learned how to control this ability with the help of Professor Dumbledore who seemed to be very interested in my ability. He had told me that I could be very valuable to many people, and that many people would try to take advantage of that if they ever discovered this.</p><p>I knew that this gift would one day cause me some trouble and I knew that I had run into that day. A man had visited the school that had gone here before. I overheard a rumor that he was applying for a teaching job as a Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. I had seen him the night before at dinner, his eyes were a gorgeous shade of bright blue, but there was something inhuman about them that made me wonder if the man were some sort of hybrid of some sort of magical creature and human.</p><p>The next day I was running late for your double NEWT level potions class and was running down the halls as quickly as I could but slammed into a poised figure that had been standing in the hallway. All of your school supplies flew out of your bag and with an expletive I dropped to the ground and dashed my hands across the cobblestone ground to snatch my things back into my bag. The figure I had ran into calmly held out a book to in my direction that I quickly snatched with a word of thanks. However, when I grabbed the leather journal my hand had briefly touched his, I saw flashes of terrible sights that made me think that I had just crossed paths with the devil. I didn't see everything; it was like he was fighting my intrusion. When the visions passed after only a second, I froze in the hallway hoping that in some magical way that it hadn't happened.</p><p>"Interesting," I heard a voice so smooth that it gave me chills knowing that his smoothness was only a facade that hid the sheer maliciousness of his nature. He walked past me down the hall leaving me staring blankly into the hall in front of me. My heart was beating faster than anything I had ever experienced.</p><p>I kept what happened to myself for the rest of the day. I felt as if I was in some nightmare and all I could do through all of my classes was just replay the bloody scenes that had played in my head. I wanted to tell someone, but at the same time there was a part of me denying that the events happened. After my classes finished I headed to the place I normally went to seek solitude from the hassle of the school. The room of requirement had always been a wonderful place to relax. The room would usually provide a musical haven where I could let my anxieties be washed away by the rhythm that I played.</p><p>I walked in and promptly took a seat at the smooth, black, piano that waited for my return. I sat down and took a few deep breaths before beginning. Just a few keys started before I heard gentle footsteps approaching me from behind. I looked up at the propped up lid of the piano, which had a glossy coat that could reflect back at me. In it I saw the same poised figure from before, approach the piano with a subtle smile that mimicked the one I had seen on his face in the memory I had witnessed of him murdering his father. I controlled myself to the best of my ability, and turned to look at him as he approached the piano. He played a few keys along with me on a lower octave. The ominous sound he created sent chills up my spine and goosebumps rise on my arms. I turned my attention back to my own playing; the two of us playing together a very simple tune but I could feel the threat in the air.</p><p>He moved his hand up an octave touching mine again. This time he pushed the memories into my mind, a sensation that had never occurred to me before. He showed me how he murdered a young man for threatening to tell the Ministry of his actions. I scooted down the bench obeying what you could feel his body telling me to do. He increased the tempo and started playing with a new confidence that I could tell was from his knowledge of his power over me. I let him play the rhythm then adjusted myself. I felt that this was the man that the rumors had been spreading about throughout my house. A few students were being recruited in the pureblood families to do things that no child should have to do. I had managed to stay away from it, my family being one of the poorer families, I didn't seem as important.</p><p>I joined in on playing finally after a few chords and turned to look at his face. He was faced forward with the same smirk still plastered on. I felt myself calming; looking at him reminded me that this man was a human and not a monster with an unstoppable force.</p><p><em>But I am unstoppable.</em> The voice rang through my head like a slither. He was in my head, and I hadn't noticed it. His smirk had vanished and he stared me right in my eyes. I felt him digging around, looking through some of my most private memories and through some of my least important ones. He was analyzing me, trying to size up where I fit into his life.</p><p>He rested his notes for a moment and I scaled down the piano, playing with the determination and anxiety that I was feeling.</p><p>He countered me.</p><p>I played a melody again; and felt my mind growing a little fuzzy as he took more control.</p><p><em>I could make you great; you have the potential.</em> <em>I could teach you to control others in no way anyone would think possible</em>. He moved his arm around me to play an octave above me with his right hand. He started to play images in my mind of me controlling everyone that had caused me pain to do my bidding; the prestigious high class pure-blood students, the few Gryffindors who would pick on anyone who darned green... my father. I pushed him to get out but then pushed in with a new force.</p><p><em>I could make you mine. </em>He showed me images of him using you to figure out if his followers were truly loyal to him and protecting me from any harm that would come my way. He showed me more images of gentle touches and heavy breaths. My toes curled at the thought and I realized that in an odd way I did find him attractive. I felt his steady breath on my shoulder and his strong shoulders against my back.</p><p>I realized how wrong the thoughts he put in my head were and shoved him out with a determination that couldn't be stopped. He pulled his hand back from my side and returned to playing solely on his side of the piano. The two of us were playing toward the climax of the song both using our own channeled frustration and anger to build the song.</p><p>The barricade between our minds started to crash as he had one more option for me should I refuse the first two.</p><p><em>Or I could make you die.</em> I shut my eyes but kept playing as the images of my attempt at resistance played through my head. He made images of me being tortured so realistic that I could feel a dull ache in my body that made me gasp. He showed me the gruesome details of the way he had murdered a prostitute and reminded me of his power. Then finally with his last note showed me how my death would be.</p><p>My eyes snapped open and I could only dully play a few misguided notes that rang through the silence. He stared at me as my breath grew so heavy it blew the loose hair that dangled in front of my face. I felt utterly empty; the terror of the situation seemed to have scared my soul straight out of my body. The silence of the room only made the fear grow stronger. I tried to make myself calm down, but at this point I was panicking.</p><p>He turned his entire body toward me so that his face was directly facing me and watched me from my side. I stayed facing forward, I had no desire to see the cold blue eyes that I knew were derived of human life now.</p><p><em>What's your choice</em>? His voice hissed sweetly one more time. There was a long pause in the air as I thought; I knew he was able to see what I was thinking. Finally I gave my answer. I waited just a moment before turning to see his reaction but he was gone. I wondered for a moment if I had imagined the entire thing or if perhaps he had even made me imagine the entire situation, until I saw the lint from his pants that was left behind on the bench next to me and knew that the nightmare had been real. Riddle in the Room of Requirements.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>